


take the lead

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [105]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Despite her intimidating appearance, Sakura has always been gentle with you. However, you're interested to see how she can take charge.
Relationships: Ogami Sakura/Reader
Series: Commissions [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	take the lead

Though Sakura can be intimidating at a first glance, once you take the time to get to know her, it is not long before you learn that appearances can be deceiving. That is how it went for you, when you first met her, and now the two of you are together, happy as could be. She is such an important part of your life now, and you have spent so much time seeing her softer, more gentle side, that it is almost hard to believe that you were ever intimidated by her.

Of course, whenever you see her fighting side, you can understand it perfectly, and understand that she is just the sort to have a soft side, but to still be strong enough to protect herself and the ones that she loves.

Sakura is very strong, and has a muscular build to match. Not only that, but she is incredibly tall, towering over most that she encounters. Going off of appearance alone, it would be easy to become intimidated by her, and you were no exception, in the beginning, though at the same time, you found yourself drawn to her, even the things that intimidated you. You wanted to get to know her, and as you began to, you saw that she was a very kind and friendly girl, selfless and with a big heart.

For the most part with Sakura, there was never anything to be afraid of. She had her strength and her fighting spirit, and you knew that she was not the sort of person to be trifled with, but at the same time, as long as she was with people she cared about, outside of situations where fighting was necessary, she barely seemed like a fighter at all.

And even in situations where she was frustrated, that might call for violence in others, she always exercised nearly perfect self-control, preferring for things to be talked out calmly, rather than to come to blows. She did the majority of her fighting in controlled environments, winning competition after competition as she proved her strength over and over again. You could not have been more proud of her, and as you kept up with her, your love for her continued to grow, until you could not hold back anymore, and had to tell her of your feelings.

Even then, you were worried about it, worried that she would not feel the same way and that she might reject you, might show you a crueler side to her that you had never known before. Instead, she had hugged you, pulling you into her strong arms and holding you close, admitting that she had secretly been shy about it all, but that she had fallen for you as well. She was so glad that you had been able to confess first, because she was not sure if she would ever get up the courage to do it herself.

But now that you have, there is nothing standing in her way from showing you her true feelings, and the two of you are soon much closer, an odd couple on the surface, but close as can be. You are surprised by how often you find yourself taking the lead in the relationship, as Sakura struggles to keep up with you. Since she has never done this before, it really is strange for her, to be in a relationship like this, and it takes her some getting used to, as she shows you the more shy side to her that you never thought you would get to see, that you never knew even existed, if you are being entirely honest with yourself.

Always, you assumed she would be the more dominant type, taking control of every situation that she was in, but for the time being, she seems happier to let you lead the way, so that she can follow along and try to figure things out for herself. Though you are pretty sure that a dominant side does exist, somewhere below the surface, you are not sure what you need to do to draw it out, and instead allow her to be content how she is, enjoying things as they are.

You definitely do like this side of her a lot, further causing you to question how you ever could have seen her as someone intimidating, but then you tag along to one of her matches, and once you are a spectator, you remember just how tall and how built she is, and you see her take charge of a situation, and you understand that to most, Sakura is absolutely terrifying. She may be a bit shy with you, and she may give you more power in the relationship, but that is only because she has that power to give, and she could very easily take it for herself if she wanted to.

Though you are definitely happy the way things are, you do begin to think about the possibility of letting her have that power back. You find the idea thrilling, as you imagine what her dominant side must be like, and wonder if she would be up for it, if she has settled into the relationship enough to finally be able to take charge for herself. Soon, you will have to ask her about that.

~X~

As for the intimate side of your relationship, things have progressed at a normal rate there as well. You were her first and she was yours, and both of you were fairly nervous at that time, glad to have each other to see it through with. Sakura had wanted you to take the lead, and despite your lack of experience, you had done so, finding it adorable how submissive she could be in bed, how shy she was about all of this.

Since then, she had adjusted to things well, and now, the more you remember how intimidating she can, the more you can’t help but wonder what it would be like if she were to be more dominant with you in the bedroom. What would it be like if she were to take charge with you? You know that she would never do anything to hurt you, so you know that you could trust her and trust that she would always keep control.

As long as the two of you are together, you know that you can trust her, and once the idea has taken root in your mind, you find it impossible to get rid of. You know that you are going to have to bring it up to her, but you are not sure how to go about doing that. It seems like the sort of thing you should not just come out and ask bluntly, but if that’s the case, then you have to figure out how to go about it subtly, and that will make things a bit more difficult for you.

If only she had the same idea, but as soon as you think that, you realize that, even if she did, she might end up being shy about asking you. After all, she had admitted to not knowing how to make the first move with you, and being happy that you were the one to confess to her first, so perhaps you need to take her shyness into consideration with this one.

For all you know, she has wanted to try to be more dominant with you for a while now, but is too considerate to make those first steps without asking you about it first, and too shy to just bring it up on her own. With that in mind, you know that the only way you are going to take this step is if you do it yourself, and you have to remind yourself that she is not the sort to make fun of you for anything you may want, and that if it is something that she does not want, she is still strong-willed enough to tell you no, even if she is letting you down gently.

No matter how you look at it, you should not have anything to worry about when it comes to being more open with Sakura about your desires, so even once you have decided to hint at it subtly, you begin to wonder if being direct is not the best choice after all. Sakura would appreciate honesty the most, and that is the way she tries to tackle most things, only ever held back with you because of her lack of experience, making her a bit shy about it as a result.

With all that in mind, you decide to bring it up the next time the two of you are in the heat of the moment. That will be as good a reason as any to bring it up, and even if she is not interested in it, you know that you will not have to worry about being disappointed when you are already so close with her that you can just as easily satisfy your needs the way you always have. Up until now, that has worked out just fine, and you see no reason why it would not, just because she was not interested in trying something new. Just because you want to change things up a little does not mean that sex with Sakura, as it already is, could ever get old.

At first, it is hard to speak to her at all, because you find it hard to stop kissing her for long enough to speak, and she seems to feel the same way, always pulling you into another kiss once one of you has caught your breath. At this rate, it will be over before you have the chance to say anything, but you likely would not complain about that either, so great is your desire for her. Even so, you set out with a goal in mind, so you try to clear your head, willing yourself to speak up before the two of you get too carried away and you miss your chance.

“Sakura,” you breathe, once you have pulled your lips from hers. Your faces are close, and like this, you can look directly into her eyes. This position honestly makes it a little difficult to be up front about what you want, and you can understand her shyness even better now, but you do not allow yourself to falter. “I want...I was wondering if you would want to…”

“Yes?” she asks, once it becomes clear that you have trailed off without finishing your sentence. She is patient and gentle, waiting for you to say what is on your mind.

“For a while now, we’ve been...getting a lot closer,” you say, already not sure if this is coming out right at all. “I know that I’ve been the one to push and guide things a lot, and I do like that a lot, but also...also, I was wondering if maybe you would want to…take charge a bit more?”

“Oh?” She presses her forehead against yours, and you can feel your heart pounding in your chest. “You want me to take charge?”

“I-if you want to,” you reply, wishing that you were not so nervous about this. However, you are beginning to discover that that adds to the situation a bit, making you want her to take control of you even more now that you feel even more vulnerable than usual.

“I have to admit, I’ve thought about that a lot,” she murmurs, and there is something in her tone that you are not used to hearing from her, a sense of confidence that gives you quite the thrill, and you realize that, now that you have asked, it has already begun. “If that’s what you want, I definitely won’t deny you that.”

“Thank you,” you breathe, and you find that you are not able to say anything else. The two of you were already partially undressed, pulling at each other’s clothes while you were kissing, so it does not take long for her to finish stripping you down, or undressing herself.

You feel awkward in a way that you haven’t with her in a while, completely unsure of what you should be doing, waiting for her to tell you, because you would rather follow her instructions now than make the decision for yourself. She seems more confident and in control now than she ever has in the course of your relationship, and she quickly begins to guide you, sitting back as she tells you to get on your knees, between her legs.

Already, you understand where this is going and you do as you are told, but you only do that, not moving forward to begin until she tells you that you can. Instead, you look up at her, subservience clear in your expression, and Sakura smiles down at you, still gentle even as she allows herself to become controlling. Even dominant, you know that you never have to worry about her doing anything to hurt you.

She reaches down a hand, cupping your cheek and saying, “You’re very good at taking orders, aren’t you? You must have really wanted this. I’ll take good care of you, so don’t worry. First, I just need you to take care of me. Do you think you can do that?”

You nod, and she gives you a look that seems to tell you to go ahead and get on with it. Her legs are spread and you are between them, leaning forward so that you can kiss along the insides of her toned thighs. This is not the first time you’ve eaten her out, but it will be the first time that she directs you through it, rather than laying back, flustered as she simply takes it.

She rests a hand on the back of your head, pushing you forward, and you follow her directions, eagerly pressing your tongue inside of her so that you can do everything in your power to pleasure her. Already, Sakura moans a bit, happy to indulge herself, and you are happy to be able to cause her to make such noises of appreciation. Her hand is firm on the back of your head, letting you know that there is no chance of pulling back, but not guiding you into what you should do, allowing you to do that for yourself. Fortunately, you seem to know what you are doing well enough to leave her moaning and sighing in contentment, relaxing as you eat her out.

You wonder for a bit if this is all she will have you do, if she will make you pleasure her and then, once she has had enough, that will be the end of it. It’s hard to imagine her being such a cruel mistress, but you surprise yourself when you realize how exciting you find an outcome like this.

Of course, that isn’t what Sakura plans to do, but even if it were, you know you would have gone along with it willingly. Instead, she lets you tend to her for only a little while before stopping you, and helping you up so that you can lay down. Though the two of you have done this more than a few times, this is the first time that she has ever gone on top, and though you worry briefly about your ability to handle it, you know that she is controlled enough that you have nothing to worry about.

“You’ve done such a good job,” she praises you. “Now, how about you just lay there and let me have my way with you?”

You shudder in your excitement, and you let her do what she will with you. Naturally, she takes the time to tease you as she gets on top of you, straddling you without pushing down, rubbing against you without letting you penetrate her. As the anticipation builds, it becomes harder and harder not to take matters into your own hands and push up. With one thrust, you would be buried inside of her, but still you follow Sakura’s orders to remain still, to lay back and take it.

Just when you think you are not going to be able to take it much longer, when you feel as though she has driven you completely mad with her teasing, she finally begins to sink down onto you, and you can’t help the loud groan that escapes as she does.

“ _ Sakura _ ,” is all that you can say, so overwhelmed after being teased for so long, and she must know that you will not be able to take much of this. She had timed and planned everything so perfectly that you have to assume this is something that she has wanted for a while as well, and that makes it even more difficult to hold back as she rides you.

Your voice catches in your throat, and Sakura smiles down at you, knowing that you are already at your limit. You try and hold back, but it is useless, and, sensing this, she says, “It’s alright, you’ve done a very good job. You can come for me now.”

Whether she had given you permission or not, you would have had no choice in the moment, so you are very lucky that she did. With another groan, you thrust up into her, coming hard, so overwhelmed by your pleasure that you can think of nothing else. And then, with a soft moan of her own, Sakura joins you, and the sensation of her orgasm is enough to prolong yours, the two of you moaning in pleasure and in unison.

All in all, you did not do much out of the ordinary for her first time dominating you, and she did not break very far outside of her usual shell. But it was quite the step, and an amazing step to take nonetheless, so neither of you have anything to complain about. Not only that, but it serves as a good beginning, leaving you eager to find out what the two of you will do next.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
